Grayson Diamond
"Guardians, Rise Up! Black Guardian!" ''-- Grayson Diamond'' Backstory Grayson Diamond is the son of former model, Stella 'Starr' Diamond, and the Roman god of the Underworld, Pluto. Grayson lives with his uncle from his mother's side, Ezra Diamond, his step-aunt, Kayla Diamond, and his cousin Rosemary 'Rosie' Diamond, who is the emerald ranger, and the daughter of the Roman goddess of the hunt, Diana. Gray started living with his uncle when he was six, having been abused by his mother, but because his mother took it to court, he had to go back and live with her until he was 16, much to the dismay of Ezra, Kayla, and Rosie. He eventually was beaten near-death by his mother, which forced the state to allow him to live with his uncle again. During this time, and for about 1 1/2 years after, he and Rosie acted in various successful shows and movies, sometimes even as the lead role. They stopped acting when they found out who they truly were after fighting off some footsoldiers, and were approached by their godly parents and given their powers. Grayson also has an older half-brother, Declan Diamond, whom is not a demigod, and who he is not very fond of. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Gray hides behind a wall of being a flirty womanizer, who can be quite conceited and sociable. Truly, he is very emotionally fragile, and a deep, meaningful person. What he shows to others is obviously, completely different, acting quite happy-go-lucky and being a goofball at times. He hides behind this wall to avoid getting hurt like his mother hurt him. Powers Because Gray is a demigod, he has a few special abilities. * Power Sensing: Grayson has the ability to sense powers on other beings. * Invisibility: He has the ability to render him unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception. * Night Vision: He can see in total darkness. * Astral Projection: He has the ability to separate and control one's astral body, also known as a form of an out-of-body experience. This includes being able to trap beings on an astral plane. * Spiritual Mediumship: He can see and communicate with the dead. * Cross-Dimensional Awareness: He has the ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions. This includes traveling to and trapping beings in other dimensions. * Darkness/Shadow Manipulation: He has the ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it. When Trivia gives him a new power coin, he gains another ability. * Intangibility: He has the ability to quantum tunnel through solid matter without harm. Trivia * Gray and Rosie have the most powers out of anyone on the team. * He has feelings for October, who happens to be in a relationship with Aiden. * It is later revealed that his real mother was killed by Ops, who took over her form, and that's the reason he was treated so badly. * TBA